Changing Doctor Who (Season 1)
by Hufflepuff-Girl22
Summary: This is what I think would happen if my OC was sucked into the Doctor Who universe. Rated T but may change later.


**AN: I do NOT own Doctor Who. This is just a fanfiction like so many others that have been written and will be written in the future. I only own my OC. Now I'm gonna try not to make her into a Mary-Sue but no promises as I'm fairly new to writing stories. And please excuse typos. I suck at proofreading. Please review and no hating! :)**

 **Oh and cause I'm gonna stick fairly close to the show (ya know with my own changes) I will put "SPOILER WARNING!" for each chapter just in case you don't want something spoiled.**

 **SPOILER WARNING! This chapter contains a slight spoiler for season five.**

My name is Aria. I'm a 21 year old college graduate that works at a day care. I majored in History and have a deep love of art and music. As well as an obsession with the British TV show Doctor Who. My personality in terms of Harry Potter is Hufflepuff. I love Harry Potter. And Lord of the Rings. And the Hobbit. And video game. Okay you get the picture I'm a bit of a nerd. Anyway back to the story . . . thingy. Telling you about my looks can wait till later. What I'm about to tell you may sound weird or like a bad fanfiction but you have to believe me because what I'm about to tell you is true. This is what happened before my world my universe changed forever.

It was a normal Friday evening and all I wanted to do was relax and watch my favorite TV show, Doctor Who. It was a perfect way for me to unwind after a long day of taking care of about fourteen toddlers. I loved the adventures that the Doctor and his companions got to have and often wished that I could have adventures with the Doctor in the most incredible spaceship in the Whoniverse. But nope I didn't get to have adventures; I was just a Teacher's Aid at a day care.

I had just finished the most relaxing bubble bath and was getting ready to start my Doctor Who marathon. I had everything I needed. I had a huge bowl of kettle cord, a tall glass of sweet tea, a box of tissues for the episodes that always made me cry, my phone, the remote, a pillow, and my favorite TARDIS throw blanket. I was all set. So I got comfortable and pulled up Netflix on my Wii. Now I just had to decide which episode to start my marathon on. I thought for a moment before deciding to start at the beginning with the ninth Doctor. So I selected the episode Rose and began to watch.

Time went by and I made it all the way to the middle of the The Doctor Dances before I fell asleep on the recliner. I don't know how long I had slept for before I woke up. Light was coming from the TV still but it wasn't from a Doctor Who episode. No. It looked like it was coming from a crack in the screen. A crack that looked a lot like the one on Amy's bedroom wall in The Eleventh Hour but that was crazy. There was no way that the crack in my TV screen was the same one from the show. That would mean that it was a crack in time and space, a crack in the wall of the universe. That couldn't be, right?

I couldn't contain my curiosity anymore. So I got up and walked over to where the light was hitting the floor. If this was the same crack, then whatever touched the light would disappear. At least I think that's how it worked. The crack had rules that liked to change sometimes. I grabbed a pen off the coffee table and put it in the light. I waited and nothing happened. I took a deep breath and did something very stupid and possibly quite dangerous. I stuck my hand in the light.

Still nothing happened. By now I was sure that this was nothing. It was safe and everything was fine. I guess I had been watching too much Doctor Who or something to think that this was the crack from Amy's wall. I walked over to the TV cause there was still a crack in the screen that wasn't there when I fell asleep. When I got to the TV, I don't know what I was thinking but I had the brilliant idea to touch the crack. Yea yea I can hear it now.

'What were you thinking?! Stupid! Big mysterious crack in you TV that could be dangerous you don't just go touching it!'

I hear ya and in my defense. . . I was half asleep and extremely curious. Okay so that's a bad defense but it's valid . . .ish. So I touched the crack and knew immediately that I should not have done that. The light that was coming from the crack grew brighter. I felt something pulling on my hand and soon passed out.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback but no haters! If you don't have something nice to say then don't say it. Constructive criticism is welcomed though. Let me know if you want more! :)**


End file.
